


Love is the Rhythm

by EvilQueen79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen79/pseuds/EvilQueen79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation Mongoose is taking it's toll on Regina.  Emma is trying to play supportive friend and suppress her feelings for Regina.  Takes place sometime after 4a.  Swan Queen.  Chapters will sort of be a collection of songfics based on Pink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It won't be a straight up Pink songfic all the way through, but probably mostly. I have a few chapters planned for certain songs, but there might be song random filler chapters in here. Be patient for the M rated goodness. It's a few chapters away. POV swaps, hope it's not too hard to follow. It never is in my head.  
> I don't own any characters or lyrics. For some reason these songs just always remind me of these two.

The trail has been cold for months.  Emma still hangs out with Regina and Henry a few times a week for dinner and the occasional movie night, but talks of finding the author were subsiding.  Emma can see Regina is giving up hope, but isn’t about to let her.  If there is one thing she wants, one thing she is willing to fight for, it is Regina’s happiness.  _I’m the God damn Savior_.  Emma knows she can’t go at her with the patented “Snow White Hope Speech” bullshit, though.  Regina is too good for that.  After all, she is a queen.  A former evil queen, who needed to know that the debatably justified evil streak didn’t ruin her chances at finding her happy ending.  This is Regina effin Mills. 

Emma pulled up to the mansion and hopped out of the bug.  Just as she was about to knock, she heard music blaring from inside.  She knew Henry wasn’t around, not that Regina would let him listen to his music this loud; it had to be her.  The idea of Regina listening to music loud enough for Emma to hear outside made her pause. 

_This is either really, really good or really, really bad._

Emma knocked, just so she could say she did, and let herself in.  She followed the music towards the kitchen and called out, “REGINA?” a couple of times.  Not getting an answer, she walked into the kitchen and stopped.  There was Regina, in black yoga pants and a loose white tee-shirt scrubbing the stove.  She had her hair flopped up in a loose ponytail and was _singing_ along with the radio, at the top of her lungs.

_**“…Every day I fight a war against the mirror**_

**_I can’t take the person staring back at me_ **

**_I’m a hazard to_** _-_ ShitShitShit!! MISS SWAN!!”

Regina shot up and grabbed her iPod to shut it off.  “Have you ever heard of knocking?”

Despite all the time they’ve spent together recently, some things haven’t changed.  She still is, and suspects always will be, Miss Swan.  It carries less bite these days, but old habits and all that.

 “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.  Yeah, I knocked, but you have your iPod at concert level decibels.  By the way, nice choice.  Didn’t take you for a Pink girl.”

 “There’s still quite a bit you don’t know about me, Sheriff.”

Maybe there was a lot Emma still didn’t know about the former mayor, but what she did know could now fill volumes.  After countless late night, wine-soaked hours discussing the author, past loves, difficult upbringings, and possibilities of the future, Emma knew her better than anyone ever has.

“Not criticizing or anything.  I’m a big fan myself.  It’s just… Are you ok?”

 “Miss Swan, as you can see, I’m rather busy.  What do you want?”

_What’s with the walls again all of a sudden?_

“Regina, you are perfectly capable of poofing your house clean and you are listening to your music at angst-level volume. Talk to me.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but took off her rubber gloves, grabbed a couple bottles of water and headed to the patio.  Emma followed and plopped down on the chair next to her. 

“To what do I owe this _Charming_ intervention?” 

Emma knew Regina was trying to throw a low dig.  Emma loves her family, but doesn’t feel like a Charming.  She knows she falls somewhere in the mid-grays on the light vs dark scale, unlike her pure as snow parents.  She has plenty of skeletons in her closet and Snow would rather not acknowledge her past.  It was easier to have a perfect storybook family that way.  (Or easier for Snow to ignore the guilt for throwing her newborn in a tree and shipping her off to another realm)  Emma made it clear the night she joined Operation Mongoose that she wouldn’t give Regina that same blind optimism bullshit.

“I’m worried about you.  We rarely discuss Operation Mongoose anymore and you become easily distracted or annoyed if we do.   And now the loud music and cleaning?  What gives?”

“Miss Swan,” she started, but the venom was gone, “this conversation is treading dangerously into your mother’s territory.”  Regina face softened and she gave her a small grin.  It wasn’t an evil or entirely happy grin.  It was tired.  Regina looked tired.  “If you must know, the music and cleaning helps me clear my head and think.  And I need _something_ to do.  I can’t spend all my time looking for the author.  The dead ends and lack of leads are very…. Disheartening. “

“I know that Regina, but you can’t just give up -”

“Right now,” she interrupted, a little more sternly, “I’m both frustrated and discouraged.  I need a break.”  The quiver was apparent in her voice.  The walls were coming down again. 

_Damn you, Swan._

These past few months have been brutal on Regina.  She questioned everyone she could think of about the author, including that infuriating fairy, Blue.  She tracked down leads, traipsed through the woods, sat in that hunk of junk Emma calls a car for hours on end during stake-outs and for what?  They weren’t any further along than they were when they started.  But, in that time, she really got to know Emma.  The family dinners between the three of them were frequent.  Most nights, after Henry went to bed, the wine kept flowing and they kept talking.  Some nights turned into mornings.  They text or spoke more days than not.  The light verbal sparring continued, but sounded more like flirting without the vitriol behind it.  Regina could not, WOULD NOT fall for Emma Swan.  It’s just not an option.   She just needs to scrub the stove one more time and figure out what to do next.  _We are just friends, right?_   Friends that had lunch together almost daily, co-parent a son, talk at all hours of the night, smirk at each other like everything is an inside joke, and sometimes, held glances a little too long.  Friendship is all it ever could be.  _I don’t deserve her._    Not that she really thought she deserved a happy ending at all, but Emma is a Charming, for gods sakes.  Regardless that they don’t see titles between them, it doesn’t change the fact that she is the former Evil Queen and Emma is the Savior.  No author would ever write something that incongruous.   While scrubbing the stove for the third, no fourth, time she thought she was starting to figure things out.  She needs to distance herself now before it all came crashing down when they finally do find the author.  Once Operation Mongoose was complete, there will be no reason for their relationship to continue as it has.  Emma would no longer be indebted to helping her find her happy ending and would go back to her life, presumably with the pirate.  It would just be easier to back away slowly now.  It wouldn’t be fair to her future mate if she were mourning the loss of her…what? Her  Emma?  And maybe she isn’t looking as hard as she was before because it _is_ tiring.  But maybe she is stalling a little because she knows when she does find her happy ending, it won’t be Emma. And that’s not fair to Emma.  She has damn near dedicated her life to helping the reformed villain find a happy ending.  Isn’t it about time Regina let her go, so she could start living her own happy ending?

“Listen to me.” Emma’s voice was low and clear, “We knew this would not be easy.  We knew we would come up short time and time again, but I made you a promise.  I understand the frustration – “

“You understand nothing, Miss Swan!!” The fury flashed hard in Regina’s eyes, “Is that what this is?  We have to hurry and find the author so you can once and for all clear your conscience and be done with me?!   I don’t need nor want your help if I am just some pity case so you can sleep better at night.”

_Yeah, anger felt good_.  Regina could work with anger.  It made the perfect building blocks for a new wall and could put that much needed distance between them.

Emma’s defenses shot up, “No, Regina.  That’s not what this is.  You know damn well that I care for you and want your happiness.  I may be the cause of screwing it up, but right now helping you has nothing to do with that.   I want to see you happy.  You deserve fucking happiness.  I don’t care how long it takes; I am not giving up on you.”  _Two can throw the anger around._

Regina’s eyes widened.  “ _Deserve_ it?  You realize I am the FUCKING EVIL QUEEN, right?”

“Former.”

“Does it matter?  I’ve done enough to get me executed or banished from every known realm.  I’m going out on a limb with this author business, hoping he can see that I have changed enough to end up happy, so I can stop chasing a dream that I was never supposed to dream.  I don’t _deserve_ anything.  I don’t even deserve to live, but I am afraid if I say that loud enough someone will agree and I can’t do that to Henry.”

A small sob choked in the back of Regina’s throat.  Emma knew she was pissed, but also knew this was months….years, of frustration and heartache bubbling to the surface.

Emma’s tone was calm and smooth again, “Stop.  Now.  You need to stop dragging yourself through the Evil Queen routine.  It’s done.  She is part of you, but you are not her.  The woman in front of me is one of the most genuine heroines I know.  You have saved Henry, me - hell, this town, time and time again.  You have suffered long enough. Maybe you will have better luck finding your happy ending once you realize that you do, indeed, deserve it.”

_Why can’t she see what I see?  How can she not see how far she has come?  The strength and beauty this woman possesses…_   Ugh, Emma has to stop that.  Of course the former mayor is beautiful, everyone can see that.  But Emma is pretty sure she’s the only one who can see the real beauty that is Regina.  She knows of the scared, hurt girl who built massive walls to keep everyone out.  The girl that has ripped out the hearts of others (literally), like her own had been (metaphorically) at such a young age.  She sees her painstaking fight to be good, for Henry’s sake, every single day.  Regina is a strong, funny, caring mother who loves harder than anyone she knows. If Emma could, she would write Regina’s story herself to include passion, blinding happiness, and a devoted family.  She would give herself…. But Regina doesn’t want Emma.  She is looking for someone only this author can give her.  So she has to stop thinking of Regina like that.

“Why do you care?”  It wasn’t angry or defensive, just quiet and slightly hesitant.

Emma gave her a tight lipped, but genuine smile, “I just do.” 

_Ok, Swan. Time to lighten shit up._  

“C’mon.  Let’s go out tonight.”  Emma playfully tapped the brunette’s thigh and shot her a big, goofy grin. “Girls night.  Lots of drinking, more loud music, distractions, the works.  No talk of authors or operations, unless we are going to discuss why Ruby disappeared for 3 months and came back with bigger boobs.”

Regina laughed.  “Ok, Swan.  A solid night of distractions away from the house sounds much better than scrubbing my oven.  Again.”

Emma jumped up and started towards the front.  “I’ll text you with details, but be ready by 8,” she called over her shoulder.

A night out drinking with Emma.  “Oh this is a terrible idea.”


	2. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything OUAT or Pink.

_Oh this is a terrible idea._

“Emma, come on up, you’re next!”  _This DJ is way too chipper._   Suddenly, the liquid courage that wrote her name on that slip of paper evaporated.  She stood up and wiped her palms on her skinny jeans.   She glanced at Regina and got a perfectly arched eyebrow raised in return.  She could almost hear the “ _Don’t fuck it up, Miss Swan”_ it suggested.  Emma slammed her shot, grabbed her beer, and headed for the stage. _I can do this._

_No one will know it’s for her._

Regina swirled the ice in her whiskey.  _This ought to be good._   Surprisingly, she actually was having a fun night out with the girls.  Emma picked her up at 8 as promised and they met Ruby and Belle at The Rabbit Hole for drinks.

_“YES!!! Karaoke night,” Ruby exclaimed.  Emma and Ruby high-fived while Belle and Regina exchanged a pained eye-roll._

_Emma turned to Regina, “Well, I know you can sing in your kitchen, your majesty, how about in a dive bar?”_

_“No, Miss Swan, I will not be singing in public.”_

_“Oh, come on, you’re no fun.   How about this, I’ll sing if you sing?”_

_“Sheriff, you showed your hand too quickly.  Judging by your display with Miss Lucas, I can only assume you will be singing regardless.  If you agree not to pester me about singing, I promise not to upload a video of you singing to YouTube.”_

_“Fine.  Deal.  You drive a hard bargain, Mills.”_

Now she’s more than a little curious to hear what the blonde would sing and if she even _could_ sing. Emma was breaking the ice for the table, after having a few drinks to “tune the pipes.”  Belle cheered and Ruby whistled as Emma hit the stage.  

Emma adjusted the mic and gave the table a shy grin.  The spotlight shone straight into her eyes, but their table was still clearly visible.  _Should have done another shot._

Emma wrapped her fingers around the mic and nodded towards the DJ.

She closed her eyes and sang.

**_“Made a wrong turn, once or twice…”_ **

Legs locked, she slightly bent into the mic as she white knuckled it.  _If I don’t open my eyes, no one will know I’m pouring my heart out to the woman sitting at our table_.  _Just pretend that you are singing one of your favorite songs to no one in particular._  

**_“Dug my way out, blood and fire_ **

**_Bad decisions, that’s alright._ **

**_Welcome to my silly life”_ **

The lyrics almost made Emma laugh.  It’s astounding how literal they translated to her and Regina.  Focusing back on her singing, she kept her eyes shut tight.  She has always loved singing and thought she was pretty decent at it.  Growing up in the system, however, she was quieted more than encouraged.  So she mostly kept it to the car and shower.  And sometimes, after a few drinks, at karaoke.  She’s never actually sang a song for someone.  Hopefully, the slight tremor in her voice was not noticeable. 

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of her.   Saying Emma could sing was an understatement.   The raw emotion in her voice along with her alluring stage presence held the audience captive.   

Emma got her emotions under control and was starting to have fun.  _As long as I keep my eyes closed._

But then that damn chorus came…

**_“Pretty, pretty please_ **

**_Don’t you ever, ever feel_ **

**_Like your less than_ **

**_Fucking Perfect_ **

**_Pretty, pretty please_ **

**_If you ever, ever feel_ **

**_Like you’re nothing,”_ **

And then she opened her eyes.  They immediately locked onto Regina’s.

**_You’re fuckin perfect_ **

At that moment, they were the only two in the room.

**_To me.”_ **

All of the air left Regina’s lungs. 

**_“You’re so mean, when you talk_ **

**_About yourself, you were wrong…”_ **

Emma smiled and looked away, but Regina kept her features schooled while her head swam.

_Why did she pick this song?  I know she said she is Pink fan, but why this one?_ Regina refused to read into it.  She desperately wanted to, but there was no way.  No way.  Right?  But the way those green eyes looked directly into hers.  Regina glanced around.  Everyone was enjoying the performance, but no one else seemed rattled.  Emma was just singing a song.  They didn’t notice that she sang directly into her soul.  It wasn’t her imagination, was it?

**_“_ ** **_…Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same”_ **

Emma’s gaze kept finding its way back to Regina.  It would have been safer, smarter, to close her eyes or look away.  Staring into those captivating brown eyes opened the flood gates and broke her poker face.   All at once, everything she felt for the brunette washed over her while she sang the chorus again.  Looking away was no longer an option.  It was for her.  It was all for her.  Her stomach dropped.  The look of recognition on Regina’s face was clear, even with the spotlight glare in her eyes.  Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly.  Like a deer caught in headlights.  _Just sing, Emma, just sing._

**_“The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer”_ **

_Oh good, a less emotional part.  Have a little fun, Swan._   Emma lifted her bottle and a majority of the bar responded in kind and Ruby let out an encouraging scream.

**_“Done looking for the critics_ **

**_Cause their everywhere_ **

**_They don’t like my jeans_ **

**_They don’t get my hair”_ **

Emma smirked, tugged the lapel of her Regina-hated red leather jacket, and gave her hair a toss over her shoulder. 

Regina looked down momentarily and shook her head. When her eyes met Emma’s again, she was wearing a slight grin.

 Emma visibly loosened up seeing Regina smile _. Ok, you got this, Swan.  Just finish the song, order another round of drinks, play it cool.  Ok, maybe throw in a little playful flirting._ Her confidence was back.

**_“…If you ever, ever feel_ **

**_Like your nothing_ **

**_You’re fucking perfect”_ **

Emma threw her head back and belted out the last chorus.  The crowd whooped and cheered as she hit those crazy Pink notes.  _She knows it’s for her, so show her how you feel.  It’s all or nothing, Swan._ She leveled her gaze and stared right at Regina for those last two words.

**_“To me”_ **

Regina stood up and walked out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to focus on them and this song. This is the song that gave me the idea for this fic. Also, I ship the hell out of these two, but talks of S5 on the first day of filming is already making me crazy. Think I'm just gonna hide away in the fanfic world for the foreseeable future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a song attached for this one. But there is some fluffy smut action. Hope it lives up to expectations. I own nothing but my mistakes and hope for SQ. Also, I'm @evilqueen79 on the twitter.

Regina’s back hit the bricks on the side of the building. She leaned forward with her hands on her knees like she might throw up. No matter how many deep breaths she tried to take, she couldn’t quite fill her lungs. Standing back up, she leaned her head against the wall. Fuck.   
“Hey”  
The brunette tilted her head down to see the blonde standing across the alley, nervously shifting her weight and clenching her fists.  
“Hey”   
Emma stood tense, waiting for some sign that this was welcome. A long silence passed between them. “Look, Regina, I….” she began nervously.  
“Emma…” A smile that fully reached her brown eyes stretched across her face.  
That’s all Emma needed. She closed the space between them in two strides and crashed her lips into waiting ones. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed back, hard. Fuck it. I want this. She wants this. Consequences be damned. At least for now. Maybe I do deserve this.   
The kissing quickly became heated. Pale hands that started on her face, made their way down to Regina’s hips, pressing her harder into the wall. Emma pushed her body flush up against Regina’s, unable to contain her need. The brunette moaned into Emma’s mouth and raked her fingers down her back. Emma’s breath shuddered. Hands were groping, mouths exploring. Emma’s teeth found a sensitive spot on Regina’s neck that made her rise up on her tippy-toes. “Oh God, Emma…..” Regina pushed her back lightly and looked into hooded green eyes. “Take me home.”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
They stumbled through the front door, tangled in each other. Emma’s jacket hit the floor first. Regina had her against the door, clawing at her shirt next. “Upstairs,” she managed to gasp out. The sheriff grabbed the former queen’s thighs and hoisted her up. Regina wrapped herself around the blonde, never breaking the kiss. She stroked those strong biceps as she was carried upstairs. Damn. Ever since the apple tree incident she had admired these arms. Wanted to feel them, touch them. But to have them wrapped around her, carrying her, supporting her, without a struggle, was beyond even her wildest dreams. She felt so protected, so loved. The woman she had fantasized about, countless times, poured her heart out to her, through song, and was now carrying her upstairs in her perfect arms. It was too much. Regina completely let go and gave in to her desire. She pulled herself closer to Emma and latched her mouth onto her neck. Biting, sucking, moaning. More, more. Once Emma got into the bedroom, she laid Regina down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Regina’s hands quickly found the front of Emma’s jeans and popped the button. “I need these off of you. Now.” Emma grinned into her neck and shimmied out of her pants. Before Regina could latch back on, Emma ripped the dress off of her, leaving her in a black lace bra, a matching thong, and her black stilettos. Just as Regina went to get rid of her shoes, her hand was stopped and she was met with a sly grin. “No. Those stay on.” One perfect eyebrow was raised at her. “You’ve thought about this before, Sheriff.” That smirk stayed on those perfect pink lips, “You have no idea, your majesty.” Hearing her title drip off the blonde’s lips in pure sex shot heat straight to her core. Her thighs squeezed together to get some friction from her already soaked thong. Emma was back on top of her, holding herself above Regina. Her biceps were perfectly flexed as Regina ran her hands across her back and down those arms again. Emma pulled back from the heated kiss. “You have an arm thing?” Regina pulled her back down into the kiss. “Let’s just say…..feel free to…..handle me….as you see fit,” she rasped out between kisses. This earned a low growl from the back of Emma’s throat. She quickly flipped them over, sat on the edge of the bed and held the mayor up on her lap. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist again, digging heels roughly into her back. Emma moaned in approval. She had one arm around her waist, holding her and the other hand trailed down her front and found its way inside her underwear. Regina moaned and started grinding into her hand, pushing for more. “God, Regina…. You are so wet.” Brown eyes quickly met green. “This is all you. You did this to me. God, Emma, please… Please just fuck me.” Emma’s vision went hazy and her lust completely took over. Carnal instinct kicked in. She flipped Regina back over onto the bed and pounced on top of her. Three fingers were quickly inside Regina, fucking her hard and fast. All the fantasies, all the hunger, all the waiting, the teasing, the flirting, and a little bit of alcohol made both women blind with passion. They were sweating, moaning, swearing, and finally coming together. Tonight, everything both women had wanted for months, built up to, anticipated, for months, came pouring out. They writhed in each other’s arms for hours, bringing orgasm after orgasm out of each other. It wasn’t until the light of early dawn broke through the windows that they lay in each other’s arms, completely sated, petting each other. Regina’s head was resting on Emma’s chest and she drew small circles on her stomach. Emma absent- mindedly stroked Regina’s hair, slowly falling asleep.   
“Hey Regina,”  
“Hmmmm.”  
“I’m gonna stay, k?”  
“K”


End file.
